UNSC Silent Earth
|modifier = |sysmods = |length = 5049.9264 meters(16,568 feet) |width = 670.8648 meters(2,201 feet) |height = 914.4 meters(3,000 feet) |max accel = |max speed space = |max speed air = |engine = XR2 Borlin Fields: S81/X-DFR |slipspace drive = Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine|Mark X Macedon/Z-PROTOTYPE #78720HDS |poweroutput = |power = |shield gen = Advanced shielding |hull = 490cm Titanium-A3 armor plating |sensor = *Radar *Spectroscopes *LIDAR |target = |navigation = Radar |avionics = |countermeasures = |armament = *2 Series 8 MAC (Primary) *300 M42 Archer Missiles *200 M75 Rapier Missiles *400 M96 Howler Missiles, 20 missiles per pod (Quaternary) *770 70mm Point Defense Turrets (Quinary) |complement = *M12 Force Application Vehicle *D79H-TC Pelicans *M808B Main Battle Tank *M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle *UH-144 Falcons *Mobile Anti-Aircaft Weapons Platform M510 Siegework *HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System *F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighter *4 UNSC Frigates *1 UNSC Gen-2 Prowler (The UNSC Bermuda *R1295 Launching System/M9407 SOIEV (313) *B854 Jettison Bays/M8823 HEV (107) *SKT-29 Class-8 EHL/C (8,000) *RLT-85 Emergency Shuttlepods (11,420) |crew =Total Crew: 14,867 *Naval - 6,122 *Marine - 7,500 *Intelligence - 1,006 *Civilian - 231 *Covenant - 109 |passengers = *UNSC Marine Corps *UNSC Naval Personnel *ONI *Research teams *ODSTs *SPARTAN-IVs *Sangheili, Unggoy, Kig Yar |capacity = |consumables = |othersystems = AI Jasper |role = UNSC capital ship, exploration |commission = 2555 |firstsight = 2554 |destroyed = |retired = |lastsight = |battles = |affiliation = *United Nations Space Command *ONI |fleet = |taskforce= |owners= UNSC Navy |namedcrew=*Captain Androw Karpov *Commander Vincent Videll *Lieutenant Commander Taylor-B025 *Lieutenant Commander Douglas Oxlade *Lieutenant Reginald Washington *Lieutenant Rebecca Bright *Major JB Shuggart *Sergeant Major J.T. Fox *Vad 'Ogaum |captains=*Captain Androw Karpov 2554-present }} The UNSC Silent Earth was the first Galactic Class Supercarrier in the UNSC Navy. It was commissioned in 2555, and is captained by Captain Androw Karpov, the former captain of the UNSC Blue Dawn. Notable members of its crew include, Taylor-B025, Rebecca Bright, Vincent Videll, Jacob Lur, and Vad 'Ogaum and the IS Joint Operations Task Force. History Specifications Armament Decks JO Deck Purpose Known Crew *Navy **Captain Androw Karpov--Ship Captain **Jasper--Ship AI **Commander Vincent Videll--Ship Commander **Commander Jacob Lur--Commander of the UNSC Bermuda **Commander Raul Perez-Domo--Frigate Commander **Commander Ayla La Pierre--Frigate Commander **Commander Alexander Aryin--Frigate Commander **Lieutenant Commander Taylor McClellan (Taylor-B025)--SPARTAN-IV Commander **Lieutenant Commander Douglas Oxlade--Communications Officer **Lieutenant Commander Lawrence Mathhers--Weapons Officer **Lieutenant Commander Alex Asan--Chief Navigations Officer **Lieutenant Rebecca Bright--JO Operative **Lieutenant Reginald Washington--Chief Engineer **Lieutenant Brian Lanier--Communications Officer/JO Handler **Lieutenant Tyler Chappell--Pelican Pilot **Lieutenant Alex Elder--Pelican Pilot **Lieutenant Gabe McCill--Pelican Pilot **Lieutenant Junior Grade Mikail Parkin--Navigation Officer **Lieutenant Junior Grade Joshua Work--Pelican Crew **Lieutenant Junior Grade Tom Spice--Air Traffic Officer **Ensign Adam Chavez--Radio Officer **Ensign Alexandria Gallett--Communications Officer **Ensign Julia Black--Communications Officer **Master Chief Petty Officer Tim Woodward--Pelican Crew **Master Chief Petty Officer Xavier-B003--SPARTAN-IV **Senior Chief Petty Officer Evan-B137--SPARTAN-IV **Senior Chief Petty Officer Andrew Egizi--Cyro Technician **Senior Chief Petty Officer Austin-B009--SPARTAN-IV **Senior Petty Officer Chris Schramm--Cyro Technician **Petty Officer First Class Arianne Ramirez--Radio Technician **Petty Officer First Class Michael-B202--SPARTAN-IV **Petty Officer First Class Stephen-B015--SPARTAN-IV **Petty Officer First Class Brandon-A071--SPARTAN-IV **Petty Officer Second Class Gabriel-G031--SPARTAN-IV **Petty Officer Second Class Kenneth Grant--Naval Medic **Petty Officer Second Class Ashlynn Mascia--Naval Medic *Marine **Major JB Shuggart **First Lieutenant Eddie Burns **Second Lieutenant Stable DeAngelo **Sergeant Major J.T. Fox **Gunnery Sergeant Joshua Rome **Staff Sergeant Stephon Boyd **Sergeant Sean Dathe **Sergeant James Cochran *Covenant **Vad 'Ogaum **Jaa'Y Lar